


Esperanza perdida

by NaniMe



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Porque parece ser que aquel día en la playa no fue el peor para Charles y es que el mundo parece odiarlo.





	Esperanza perdida

**Author's Note:**

> Cosas a tomar en cuenta:  
> Es una historia Mpreg pero la razón por la cuál se da (segunda mutación, doncel, omegaverse) no es mencionada porque no es lo que me interesaba.  
> Es Cherick, pero no, porque Erick es el otro padre, pero no sale y... bueno, ya lo leerán.  
> La cosa médica aquí mencionada no es posible en la vida real.  
> ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

Fue desde un par de días antes que Charles tuvo esa sensación, esa hermosa y aterradora sensación de que había vida creándose en su vientre. No lo dijo ni lo comprobó porque estaba muy ocupado, después de todo sólo era una sensación, ni siquiera se trataba de síntomas, aunque estaba completamente convencido de que era verdad. No le extrañaría, de todas las veces que había estado con Erick no recordaba haber usado protección ni ningún tipo de precaución.

Entonces llegó EL día, ese horrible día, en aquella horrible playa. No lo pensó en absoluto, para nada, no con Erick yéndose, eso llenaba su cabeza y rompía su corazón a partes iguales, no con Raven alejándose, no con el dolor en su espalda, y no cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía sentir sus piernas. No lo pensó cuando llegaron al hospital, no lo pensó cuando regresaron a la mansión y despidió a Moira, no lo pensó hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podría subir al piso de arriba que era donde estaba su habitación.

“Perder las piernas es un golpe muy duro – pensó con tristeza – ¿cómo continuaré con mi vida ahora? ¿cómo cuidaré a los niños?” Y en ese momento lo recordó. Y gritó, le gritó al único que se le ocurrió que podría ayudarle. Hank en realidad estaba allí detrás de él preguntándose cómo ofrecer su ayuda sin ofenderlo y el repentino grito lo asustó, se puso frente a Charles de inmediato, con preocupación revisó su cuerpo en busca de algo que estuviera mal mientras le preguntaba con algo de pánico.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Charles? ¿Te duele? ¿Hay algo mal?

-No, Hank, Hank. El bebé.

-¿El bebé?

-Mi bebé…

-Mi… su… ¿Cómo? ¿Bebé? – era obvio que Hank se encontraba en medio de algún problema interno con el proceso de aquella información - Charles ¿estás en cinta?

-Hank ¿está bien? – el profesor comenzaba a desesperarse - ¡Dime que está bien!

El pobre científico no lo sabía, para evitar problemas con los humanos por su aspecto él no había entrado al hospital a donde Moira lo había llevado, y aunque ella le dio un informe nunca mencionó nada sobre eso.

-Ella se encargó de todo, debo preguntarle…

-No – Charles lo interrumpió, justo en ese momento pensaba que tal vez había sido mala idea borrarle la memoria si ella era la única que podría saber. Pero no podía devolverle sus memorias, era por su bien, era lo mejor para ella. Además, si lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera estaba seguro de en verdad estar embarazado, pero el miedo de que sí y que algo le pasara al pequeño, lo aterrorizaba – Hank, revísame tú ¿puedes hacerlo, cierto?

-¿eh? – “¿hacer qué?” se preguntaba casi tan asustado como el hombre que se lo pedía, esa no era su área precisamente, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Seguramente muchas otras cosas, pero nada se le venía a la mente – sí – contestó sacando seguridad de quién sabe dónde y sin pensar en nada más llevo la silla hacia su laboratorio. Maldecía a Alex y Sean que habían ido de compras, si estuvieran ahí quizá serían un estorbo, pero no estaría solo. Maldición ¿Un bebé? Estúpido Erick, si ya había odio antes en él para con ese sujeto, ahora había más.

Charles se recostó en una fría mesa de metal con ayuda del otro y por reflejo llevó las manos a su vientre. Estaba preocupado. No sabía si prefería que Hank le confirmara o le negara sus sospechas. Hank estaba haciendo cosas con las máquinas de alrededor, le hizo pruebas y algo que quizá pudo ser un ultrasonido, se tardó mucho, demasiado para la paciencia del telepata, tanto por sus nervios como por sus manos grandes que no estaba acostumbrado a usar. Luego se quedó quieto viendo unos datos y a Charles lo devoraban las ansias por leer su mente y saber qué había descubierto, pero de alguna manera se contuvo, principalmente porque Hank se giró a verlo y en su rostro se notaba que estaba a punto de hablar y que tal vez no eran buenas noticias y ya no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo.

-Charles, tú bebé… - entonces era verdad – está vivo, sano… - Hank desvió la mirada.

El profesor solo se mantuvo observándolo, con el alivio viajando a cada parte de su cuerpo y con la felicidad a tope. Y las lágrimas que no se molestó en contener bajando por sus mejillas.

-Oh, Hank- estaba a punto de gritar o algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Charles… - a pesar de que no desapareció su sonrisa, esa mirada que le dirigió el otro le devolvió el mal presentimiento – tu cuerpo… tu estado… no podrás continuar con la gestación – esa palabra suena tan cruel – tendrás un aborto natural.

El silencio inundo el lugar. Hank volvió a bajar la mirada a sus pies, no quería ni ver la expresión del otro ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿cómo se consolaba a alguien así? Y para empeorarlo todo ¿era correcto ocultarle el hecho de que en realidad se trataba de gemelos? Quizá sí, pero también existía la posibilidad de que no. Estaba tan confundido y temeroso a la vez de que el profesor entrara a su mente y descubriera ese último dato.

-No es natural – escuchó la quebrada voz de Charles así que volvió a levantar la mirada, se encontró con la expresión más destrozada que jamás se imaginó, completamente colorado y con lágrimas que ya le habían empapado toda la cara, las manos jalando su cabello con fuerza – no es natural, Hank, mi bebé – cada vez les entendía menos a sus palabras, Charles se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo y lloró sin contenerse.

Hank lo observaba, nunca lo había visto así, ese profesor alegre que había sido tan fuerte en aquella playa cuando las personas a quienes más amaba lo abandonaron acababa de romperse porque él le dijo una tragedia que le quitaba sus últimas esperanzas. Y en ese momento pensó que tal vez debió haberlo ocultado, decirle a Charles que los bebés ya habían fallecido, aunque eso tal vez fuera peor, o que nunca había estado esperándolos en primer lugar, pero el aborto implicaría sangre y Charles sabría que le había mentido. Sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas también, escuchar al profesor llorar a viva voz sin poder hacer nada al respecto era un sentimiento de impotencia horrible.

-No quiero, no quero Hank, no quiero sentir cómo muere dentro de mí, no puedo soportar la idea, no quiero, Hank. – Logró decir con mucha dificultad y con cada palabra sonaba más triste. Y Hank tampoco podía, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que también estaba llorando – Todo es culpa de él – aunque las palabras estaban ahogadas por el nudo de su garganta el científico pudo entreoír algo de rabia que quedó más clara con las siguientes palabras – de ese maldito asesino maniaco – y las lágrimas del más joven se detuvieron por la impresión – nada de lo que hizo era necesario ¡Nada! Sólo provoco ira por parte de los humanos, se llevó a Raven por un mal camino, me quitó mis piernas ¡y mató a su hijo! Maldita sea, maldita sea. – y siguió llorando de rabia y tristeza mientras con una mano acariciaba su vientre, casi como si intentara consolar al pobre bebé no nato.

Hank se limpió las lágrimas que le impedían la vista, ya se había calmado un poco. El profesor no y no parecía próximo a ello. Salió, pensando que dejarlo con algo de privacidad sería la mejor forma de que lo asimilara, pero ¡oh! cómo lo hacía sentir culpable, él no era responsable de nada y aun así pensaba que debería ser capaz de arreglarlo. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse como sería el día del aborto, cuando la sangre comenzara a salir siendo vestigios de lo que no se concluyó dentro de él. Sería horrible, pero ¿qué más hacer? El cuerpo del profesor ya no era capaz de llevarle los nutrientes que necesitaba, ya no podía continuar el proceso y en un par de días todo en su interior moriría y sería expulsado. Llegó hasta la puerta de entrada, pero no fue capaz de abrirla simplemente se quedó allí de pie. No sabía si lo que escuchaba era el llanto de Charles o solo un eco de su mente y eso lo hacía todo peor.

-Oh vamos ya no puedo seguir – se quejó Sean – llévame tú.

-De ninguna manera, estamos a unos pasos de la mansión, si ya no puedes caminar quédate allí tirado.

-No, ya no podré seguir y seguro me muero de hambre o algo.

-Pues lástima. – Dijo Alex con indiferencia mientras subía los escalones

-¿Cómo que lástima? – y a pesar de sus quejas seguía caminando - Cuando uno ya no puede seguir, otra persona debe hacerlo en su lugar, es lo lógico.

-No voy a cargarte – abrió la puerta y dio un respingo al encontrarse con Hank, un Hank grande, azul, lleno de pelos y los ojos rojos y acuosos como si hubiera estado llorando hasta hace unos momentos y que por alguna razón lo miraba como si acabara de descubrir la verdad del universo en él, lo que por cierto lo ponía nervioso.

-Alex – dijo Hank y ambos chicos que llegaban con bolsas repletas de comida lo miraron extrañados- Alex

-¿Qué?

-Alex – repitió como si él mismo no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ya lo había llamado antes.

-Te escuché la primera vez, McCoy ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Necesitas buscar a alguien…

-¿Alguien? – Una sensación horrible recorrió a los recién llegados - ¿Cómo que alguien? ¿Para qué alguien?

-Hank ¿dónde está el profesor? – Sean reflejaba miedo por toda su cara - ¿Hank?

-¡Hank, contesta! – Alex se preguntaba si sería una mejor idea ir a buscar al profesor por él mismo que sacarle la información al manojo de nervios que tenía enfrente.

-Buscar a alguien que acepte un trasplante de… que pueda… que quiera… necesitamos otro vientre para que ellos puedan vivir.

Alex y Sean lo miraron confundidos mientras aquella bestia que debería ser imponente rompía a llorar otra vez.

Después de una corta explicación y que los otros se hayan ido en ese mismo instante en busca de lo que les había pedido, Hank se dirigía otra vez al laboratorio, inseguro entre decirle al profesor lo que planeaba o no, después de todo ni siquiera había garantía de que encontraran a alguien e incluso si encontraran a alguien no estaba seguro de que la operación funcionara. Hasta donde sabía, era imposible que sobrevivieran a eso. Tocó la puerta para ser educado antes de entrar, no recibió respuesta así que golpeó otra vez un poco más fuerte y una vez más solo hubo silencio. Entró casi suponiendo lo peor, pero allí estaba Charles, dormido en la fría mesa, quizá agotado por toda la información que acababa de asimilar. Decidió cargarlo y en brazos llevarlo a su habitación.

Le subió comida, pero Charles no despertó hasta el día siguiente. Hank estaba allí para ver esos ojos azules casi sin vida observando el infinito.

-Hank, yo- cualquier cosa que planeara decir fue interrumpida por el científico que temía que sus palabras implicaran alguna decisión desesperada.

-Tu bebé vivirá – le dijo con seguridad infundada y bestia deseó tener alguna forma de perpetuar la transición entre la sorpresa, la incredulidad y la alegría infinita que tuvo lugar en el rostro del profesor.

Le contó los detalles de lo que planeaba y las altas probabilidades de que en realidad no funcionara, pero como la única otra alternativa era la muerte, Charles aceptó de inmediato. Hank trató de estabilizar y nutrir a los futuros bebés, y sabía que lograría extender su tiempo de vida un poco, pero ninguna de sus máquinas era capaz de suplantar lo que el cuerpo hacía.

Fueron tres días, tres días enteros y difíciles de soportar los que pasaron cuando por fin llegaron con una noticia.

-Sólo una mujer aceptó – le dijo Sean en la cocina que era el lugar más alejado de Charles que a Hank se le ocurrió – nadie más quiso acceder con todas las consecuencias que implica

-Está bien, si ya tenemos a alguien – respondió con algo de alegría. Por fin; los fetos ya empezaban a verse afectados.

-Ella no quiere solo ser una portadora o algo así, Bestia – Alex llamó su atención estando recargado en el marco de la puerta – dijo que quiere adoptarlos.

-Si se arriesgará a eso, quiere al menos volverse la madre totalmente. Adopción anónima, que no los busquen después. – completó Sean.

-¿Qué? No, esto no es una adopción. – sacudió la cabeza mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás – No se los quitarán. Busquen a otra persona.

-Bestia…

-¡Busquen a otra persona!

-¡Hank, no hay otra persona! Lo hemos intentado en todos los lugares posibles, le rogamos a esta mujer, maldita sea ¿crees que soy de hacer esas cosas? – Alex se pasó un mano por la cara con exasperación – No hay opción. De verdad ¿cuánto más podrás seguir manteniéndolos con tus máquinas?

Y bajó la mirada porque sabía que tenía razón.

-¿Lo sabe? – preguntó con resignación.

-¿Qué?

-Que son gemelos, que serán mutantes.

-Sí, lo sabe.

Se encontraba de pie, ahora, frente a la puerta del laboratorio. Habían pasado una cama allí y era lo que Charles utilizaba como habitación por el momento. No estaba preparado para entrar. No estaba listo para enfrentarlo y decirle eso.

-Pasa, Hank – le llegó la voz del interior lo que lo sobresaltó un poco, abrió la puerta con cuidado y observó al profesor sentado con todos esos tubos y cables conectados a su cuerpo, se le notaba triste, con los ojos acuosos y Hank sospechó que había leído su mente – Sí, lo hice, lo siento – le confirmó – pero no podía esperar a que vinieras, es mi hijo… mis hijos, después de todo. – y acarició su vientre con ambas manos, un gesto que ya se estaba haciendo común en él. - Supongo que es momento de decirles adiós.

Y no hubo más que silencio.

La operación funcionó. Nunca volvió a saber de esa mujer, Charles y ella ni siquiera se cruzaron estando conscientes. Se esforzaron por sacar adelante la escuela, parecía ser la única distracción efectiva en el profesor que a pesar de todo parecía tranquilo de que sus hijos hubieran podido vivir, aunque fuera lejos de él. Un poco de paz, Hank terminó su nuevo suero. Alex y Sean controlaron mejor sus poderes. Algunos nuevos alumnos.

Pero la guerra se los llevó.

-Cuídalo – fueron las últimas palabras de Alex acompañadas de un apretón en su hombro y una especie de sonrisa antes de irse y dejarlos solos a él y al profesor en esa enorme mansión.

Porque parecía que el mundo tenía algo en contra de Charles Xavier y siempre le quitaba la esperanza y Hank no sabía cómo regresársela. Fue a su laboratorio a trabajar en un nuevo suero. Y entonces le llegó la noticia de que Erick Lensher había sido encarcelado en el pentágono. Se alegraba de que estuviera allí, donde se merecía estar, lejos de todos.

Y fue a llevarle a Charles un suero que lo ayudaría a caminar otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, eso es todo.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
